


and is still huge

by littleboycalico



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboycalico/pseuds/littleboycalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolfo shows up at Zach’s apartment but has trouble staying in character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and is still huge

He literally did a double-take as he passed the newsstand, his head snapping back so quickly that his body didn’t have time to react and he almost tripped right there on the sidewalk in the middle of the day. Zach walked over cautiously, as if the stack of magazines might fly away if he approached too quickly. Gingerly, he picked one up and stared at it in awe.

The accented voice of the stand attendant disrupted his silent appreciation, “Five dollars, sir.”

Zach dug his wallet out and handed the man five singles and muttered a half-hearted “thanks” while he walked off in a daze, transfixed by the image on the cover. After he tucked the magazine into his messenger bag, he fumbled for his phone and scrolled through his contacts list.

 _nice cover. really nice._

 _Thanks, but it’s just my stunt double, Rodolfo. You know I can’t smolder._

 _you’re smoldering quite well. never seen you like that before. you look incredible._

 

 

It would be a bold faced lie if Zach said that he didn’t look at or think about Chris’ _Details_ cover to get himself off twice a day. On average.

He didn’t mean for it to happen the first time. He was in the shower, still half-asleep, with a firm hand on himself when his thoughts wandered to that photo, the leather pants, the tight black shirt, the wayward hair, the blue eyes, the pink chapped lips... Before he could stop himself, the left side of his face and his unoccupied hand smacked the cold tile as his knees buckled and he lowered himself into a crouch in the tub. The pelting spray of water from the showerhead above stung on his back and a wave of guilt came over him when he realized what he’d done.

It appeared to be a temporary guilt. Or maybe his guilt was outweighed by the fact that fantasizing about that photo of Chris made him come harder than he had with any recent partner. Either way, later that night, Zach glanced over at the magazine on his nightstand and couldn’t help it when his fingers slid under the waistband of his briefs.

 

 

Zach shook his head at himself when he twisted his keys in the locks and found they didn’t turn. He should really be more careful about locking his door properly the next time he leaves his apartment. With a tired sigh, he stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind him and carefully locking it.

He noticed a slight movement in the dark and jumped when he realized there was a person sitting in his cushy chair by the window.

“Holy shit!” he yelped. His armful of mail scattered to the floor as he flung his body backward against his door.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark and recognize the figure that was lounging in the green chair, long legs stretched out and spread wide, piercing blue eyes boring into him. Zach took a deep breath in relief and waited for his heartbeat to slow.

“Chris?”

Zach tilted his head as he saw the corner of his mouth curve upward into a not-so-innocent smile. Taking a hesitant step toward Chris, he took in the skin-tight leather pants, the nearly see-through black top, and the purposely careless-looking sculpted hair. He felt his heartbeat speed up again for an entirely different reason.

“How did you get in?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chris replied, his voice low.

One hand dropped from the armrest and rubbed provocatively at the juncture of Chris’ thigh and crotch. Zach’s jaw dropped as his eyes followed that hand and then stared wishfully at the suggestive zipper that did nothing to hide the fact that Chris was already hard and, apparently, huge. Unashamedly, Zach realized that his mouth was watering.

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” Chris asked, his eyes focused on the hand between his legs.

“Yes,” Zach confessed quietly.

“Maybe you should get on with it then. I didn’t take a six-hour flight just to sit around and have you stare at me.” Chris’ hand ghosted over the zipper and Zach’s breath hitched.

“Are we, I mean, we’re really doing this?” Zach asked in breathless shock, lifting his eyes to meet Chris’ again.

“We can, if you lose that coat you’re wearing. You might as well just lose all your clothes while you’re at it.” His eyes trailed up and down Zach’s body.

Zach whimpered at the huskiness and tone of Chris’ voice and began flinging articles of clothing off his body. His mind raced as stripped himself down to his briefs in record time. _Don’t be a dream, please don’t let this be a dream like last week_ , he pleaded.

Dropping to his knees, he crawled over to him and sat on his heels between Chris’ open legs. Zach’s eyes focused on the growing bulge inches from his nose. His vision trailed upward, studying the outline of Chris’ arms and torso, memorizing the details of his face in the pale moonlight, more slender than Zach had remembered, his eyes intensely locked on Zach’s. The tip of his pink tongue darted out and Zach’s focus was drawn to that mouth, that lush and plump mouth that had been absolutely sinful in Zach’s fantasies.

He closed his eyes for a moment and rested his cheek against one leather-clad thigh and felt Chris’ gentle fingers in his hair. Zach sat back to take one of Chris’ feet in his hands and slowly removed the boot. It landed with a thud somewhere over Zach’s shoulder. He rid the other foot of its boot and pulled off the black socks to reveal Chris’ pale feet.

Using the tips of his fingers, he massaged the arches carefully before placing them back on the floor and wrapped his hands around Chris’ slender ankles, his thumbs rubbing circles on the soft skin. The clink of metal by his wrists reminded Zach of the zippers that ran up the side of the pants from the ankles. He stretched Chris’ legs out, one after another, and pulled the zippers up until they stopped about half a foot up the leg. Zach repositioned Chris’ legs, bending them at the knees before his hands ran up under the pantlegs and kneaded at Chris’ calves while leaning forward and resting his head on one of his thighs again.

Minutes passed and Zach felt Chris squirming under him. He lifted his head as he removed his hands from under the pants and ran them up his thighs, making Chris moan. A few teasing strokes close to, but not quite touching, the zipper caused Chris’ hips to buck. Chris slid lower and his hips moved forward in the chair, opening his legs wider. Zach rose up on his knees and his hands splayed over that firm belly, that tight chest, and those strong broad shoulders. He wanted to rip that shirt off, but couldn’t decide if he should use his hands or his teeth.

Slowly, Chris leaned forward and cupped Zach’s face with his hand. Zach stilled, not from the gesture, but from the confused mix of lust, affection, and nervousness in Chris’ eyes. Zach closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against Chris’ experimentally, gasping when Chris kissed him back tentatively. Zach shifted back to let Chris slide out of the chair completely and mirror Zach’s kneeling position on the floor.

All the cockiness Chris was exuding when Zach first walked in the door dissolved as he pressed himself against Zach, kissing him shyly, his fingertips now brushing along Zach’s jaw, like he was afraid he’d be rejected any second. The idea that Chris couldn’t keep up the alpha male act, that, at his core, Chris was so coy when confronted with what was happening between them made his heart ache and his stomach flutter; Zach was dizzy with joy and anticipation. He felt the tip of Chris’ tongue trace along his bottom lip and he curled a hand around the back of Chris’ neck to better angle and capture his mouth with his own.

Suddenly, Zach stood up and with a strong hand yanked a startled Chris to his feet and led him to the bedroom, flipping on the light along the way. Placing his hands on Chris’ shoulders, he spun him around and backed him up until his knees hit the foot of the bed. Zach slid his hands under the black shirt, his hands appreciating the taut muscles and smooth skin. As his hands moved to knead at Chris’ back, he heard a low moan and fastened his lips to the exposed neck when Chris tipped his head back. Zach gathered the hem of the delicate shirt and carefully pulled it off Chris, tossing it on the floor. With a small shove, he pushed Chris backward onto the bed. Landing with a bounce, a playful and brilliant laugh escaped Chris, lighting up his face before it burrowed into Zach’s chest and resurfaced as Zach’s own giddy laughter.

Chris moved back to lie on the bed. He looked down at Zach kneeling at the foot of the bed and smiled, no hint of charm or seduction, just a simple and pure smile, and Zach felt that flutter in his stomach again as he stretched himself out on top of Chris.

“You’re amazing,” Zach murmured into his neck, burying his hands in Chris’ soft hair, as he felt fingers smoothed down his sides and up his back. “Perfect.” Zach kissed his way down his chest, his fingers tracing along Chris’ ribs. “So beautiful,” he breathed against Chris’ stomach.

Zach rested his cheek on Chris’ hip and his fingers teased and pressed along the length of the zipper. Smiling at the whimpering sounds Chris was making, he slowly tugged at the silver tab. He lifted his head and licked at the zipper, catching the tab between his teeth before looking right into Chris’ eyes and pulling down to fully unzip him as Chris threw his head back and wailed.

He rubbed his hands up and down Chris’ abdomen again and tried his best to shove the pants down over Chris’ narrow hips.

“No underwear?” he commented.

“They don’t fit,” Chris explained pathetically.

Zach bent forward and placed a kiss on Chris’ bare hipbone. “I’m not complaining,” he whispered before he took Chris in his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris’ hands fluttering around his head, flexing and fisting, and then reverently touching his hair, as if he was petting Zach. It was sort of sweet, knowing that Chris could’ve roughly shoved his head down or thrusted up into his mouth, but remained his normal and polite self despite his earlier assertive act. Zach teased Chris mercilessly for what felt like ages, flicking his tongue and moaning around him, until he suddenly sank down, relaxing his throat and then pulling back slowly, hollowing his cheeks.

“Zach, no, stop,” Chris blurted out and pushed at Zach’s shoulders.

Zach crawled back up to Chris and was pulled down for another kiss, this time more urgent and confident. Chris rolled them so he was on top, pinning Zach under his weight and that feeling alone, of being under him, just further ignited the desire to have Chris possess him.

He gave Chris a gentle nudge so he would look at him. Involuntarily, Zach’s hand came up to touch Chris’ face, rubbing his thumb across the pouty, swollen, and red bottom lip. I did that, he thought, and he bent forward slightly to nip at it once before whispering against Chris’ mouth.

“I have to have you. Now. Lube and condoms in the top drawer.”

Chris moved quickly to retrieve the items from the nightstand and turned back to find that Zach had removed his briefs and was propped up on his side.

“Oh,” he said, his voiced laced with disappointment.

“Excuse me?” Zach asked incredulously. “You did not just--”

“No, oh no, that’s not what I meant.” Chris blushed furiously. He grinned and slapped Zach’s ass. “I wanted to take them off you,” he confessed quietly with a smile. “I’m more than okay with this.” He emphasized the last part by wrapping his hand around Zach and stroking him firmly. Zach fell onto his back and gasped. His hand fumbled around for the lube and flipped it to Chris, who still had his hand around him.

Within a few minutes, Chris’s fingers had him keening and cursing and Zach started swatting at his arm.

“Chris, please, now, Chris,” he begged. Throwing his head back onto a pillow, Zach blinked at the ceiling and listened to the sound of Chris ripping at the condom wrapper. It was followed by a few creaks of the mattresses while Chris positioned himself between Zach’s legs.

“Zach,” Chris said softly, rubbing his hand on Zach’s arm. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

He turned his gaze to Chris and his breath hitched at the sight. Chris was above him, a tender look on his face, eyes bluer than he’d ever remembered, his pink lips swollen and parted, bare-chested, with the leather pants pushed down to his thighs. To Zach, he would always be this beautiful.

Chris placed his hands on Zach’s stomach, lining up the tips of his thumbs at Zach’s belly button and letting the rest of his hands splay across his abdomen and around his sides. His hands were huge, strong and gentle at the same time, and when he moved them lower to grip his hips, Zach nearly growled.

“Do it now, Chris, or I’m--”

“Okay, okay, okay.”

Chris took Zach’s left hand with his right and twined their fingers together, bringing them down to the bed next Zach’s head. There was the pressure of the initial push and he closed his eyes as he felt himself being stretched to accommodate Chris.

It started off slowly, which Zach was thankful for, until he realized Chris wasn’t about to speed up. He bucked and canted his hips and Chris sort of got the message, but it took a couple slaps to that pert ass and Zach uttering ‘fuck me harder’ along with a string of unintelligible consonants before he really started slamming into Zach, making him whine.

Chris shifted his angle, lifting Zach up slightly, and began snapping his hips harder, nearly bouncing Zach right off him. Zach hooked his leg around Chris’ hip and dug his fingers into his shoulder to hang on as the air was knocked out of him. He reached down between them, but Chris knocked his hand out of the way to grip him. It only took a few strokes before Zach gave a final cry, arching his back. He felt Chris shudder and whimper before collapsing ungracefully on top of him.

Distantly, he was aware that Chris had untangled their hands, removed himself, and cleaned him up with a towel. With his eyes closed, he felt the covers being pulled up to his chin and the bed dipping next to him, a warm hand resting on his hip as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

It came as a shock the next morning when he stretched his arm out and found that Chris wasn’t there. Zach sat up and looked around the room as his stomach dropped. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Chris didn’t even bother to say goodbye.

Just as he was beginning to wonder if he’d dreamt it, he heard the sound of someone fumbling with the locks on his front door and he sat up straighter. He listened as the door was opened and carefully closed before Chris appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, wearing jeans and a cardigan.

“Hey,” Chris said softly. He approached the bed shyly and sat next to Zach’s feet. The smell of coffee wafted from the paper bag he was carrying. “About last night,” he began hesitantly. “I’d be okay if it wasn’t just a one time thing. I’d be more than okay with it, actually. If you are,” he said quietly, the hope evident in his eyes.

“I’m more than okay with it, too,” Zach answered with a smile.

Chris reached out to place the paper bag on the nightstand when he noticed the magazine lying next to Zach’s alarm clock and his hand stilled. It was difficult to say who blushed harder.

“I’m so glad I invested in those leather pants,” Chris whispered, grinning bashfully.

 

 _*end*_


End file.
